Halloween (2018) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = January 25, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Dr. Sartain |dull_machete: = Ray Nelson |profanity = Yes}} Overview On October 29, 2018, Michael Myers, who has been in Warren County Smith's Grove Sanitarium for forty years since his killing spree in Haddonfield, is being prepared to be transferred to a new facility. True-crime podcasters Aaron Korey and Dana Haines interview Michael's psychiatrist Dr. Ranbir Sartain, a former student of Dr. Samuel Loomis until he died, before meeting with Michael in hopes of gaining some insight into his past actions. Aaron brandishes Michael's mask at him, to no effect. In Haddonfield, Illinois, Laurie Strode is living an isolated life, in her heavily fortified house. She has been divorced twice, has a strained relationship with her daughter Karen, and has turned to alcohol. Laurie is far from happy, as the tragic events from 1978 still haunt her; she has prepared for Michael's potential return through combat training. The following night, Michael's transport crashes and he escapes, returning home to Haddonfield. The following day, on Halloween, Michael spots Aaron and Dana visiting his sister's Judith grave in the local cemetery. He follows the pair to a gas station, where he murders them, also killing a mechanic for his coveralls, and recovering his mask. Deputy Frank Hawkins, who arrested Michael in 1978, learns of Michael's getaway, and tries to convince Sheriff Barker about the danger Michael poses. Laurie discovers Michael's getaway after overhearing a TV broadcast and attempts to warn Karen, and her husband Ray, but they dismiss her concerns. Later that night, Allyson, Karen's daughter, finds her boyfriend Cameron cheating on her, and leaves with his best friend, Oscar. Michael steals a kitchen knife from the home of an elderly woman that he murders, and kills a young lady living next door. Allyson's best friend Vicky babysits Julian Morrisey, when Michael fatally stabs Vicky, when she sacrifices herself to protect Julian. Hawkins and Laurie arrive to confront Michael, and he and Laurie come face-to-face for the first time in forty years. Laurie shoots Michael, who flees, and she persuades Karen and Ray to seek protection in her house. Michael comes across Allyson and Oscar, killing the latter. Both Hawkins and Sartain, who is now working with the police, arrive just in time to save Allyson. Hawkins subdues Michael, but Sartain, obsessed with Michael's enigmatic motivations, murders Hawkins before he can kill Michael. Sartain reveals to Allyson that he arranged for Michael's escape to reinforce his perceived role as an 'apex predator' who needs to finish what he started and kill Laurie to reassert himself. Hoping to see his patient in action, Sartain is instead killed by Michael, while Allyson flees. Michael arrivies at Laurie's house and kills Ray. Laurie manages to get Karen to safety, before she engages in a showdown with Michael. Laurie severely injures Michael and severs two of his fingers, but he stabs her in the abdomen and pushes her over a balcony; when Michael goes to check Laurie's body, he finds it missing. Allyson arrives and Karen shoots Michael in the jaw. Stunned, Michael stumbles in the hallway, when Laurie suddenly appears and attacks him, trapping him inside the basement safe room. Laurie, Karen and Allyson set the house ablaze, and the trio escapes in the back of a passing pickup truck. As various shots of the burning house are displayed, the basement is shown, with Michael nowhere in sight. Deaths # Police Officer #1: ??? - 30 mins in # Kevin: Neck broken against car window - 31 mins in # Police Officer #2: ??? - 32 mins in (body found) # Kevin's Dad: Neck broken - 32 mins in (body found) # Gas station clerk: Jaw ripped open like a mutha fucka - 38 mins in (body found) # Mechanic: Beaten to death - 38 mins in (body found) # Aaron Korey: Head bashed 10 times against wall and door - 40 mins in # Dana Haines: Neck broken - 40 mins in # Gina Panchella: Beaten to death w/ hammer offscreen - 45 mins in # Andrea Wagner: Stabbed through back of neck - 48 mins in # Vicky: Stabbed 2x w/ knife - 59 mins in # Dave: Found pinned to wall w/ knife - 1 hr 2 mins in (body found) # Oscar: Stabbed in back, impaled through chin on fence post - 1 hr 11 mins in # Frank Hawkins: Stabbed in neck w/ pen knife by Sartain - 1 hr 16 mins in # Dr. Sartain: Head stomped to mush - 1 hr 21 mins in # Officer Richards: Stabbed in head - 1 hr 23 mins in # Officer Francis: Straight-up jack o' lanterned - 1 hr 23 mins in # Ray Nelson: Garroted by Michael until neck broke - 1 hr 24 mins in Trivia * This was the longest Kill Count (with 33:18 minutes) until IT Chapter Two (2019) KILL COUNT (with 43:16 minutes) Category:Kill Counts